gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnetospheric Shielding
*Forge Manufacturing * |designer= |type=Shielding |model= |discharge= |function=Deep Space and Cosmic Radiation Shielding |power source= |power output= |control system= |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}Magnetospheric Shielding is a protective system used to shield spacecraft from harmful cosmic rays encountered during extended spaceflight. Description & Characteristics Contrary to its appearance, space is not as empty as typically assumed; the lack of any kind of magnetic fields allows for cosmic rays and other forms of radiation to pass through areas unabated, posing a severe risk to organic life. Early spaceflight between Earth and relatively close destinations were usually short enough to avoid extended exposure, or were close enough to be protected by the planet's magnetic field. However, later deep-space missions were faced with a very high risk of exposure from passing rays regardless of their flight plan. Initial radiation shielding was extremely bulky, making it more difficult for ships to manoeuvre and consumed more fuel during engine burns. It was also at risk of being damaged by rogue debris, requiring multiple layers for redundancy to keep the crew and electronics protected. After many years of deep-space flights, Magnetospheric Shielding was proposed as a "lightweight" alternative to reduce the mass of spaceships. Magnetospheric shielding functions much in the same way as the Earth's own magnetosphere; a large magnetic field that surrounds the planet, which deflects charged particles that make up cosmic rays due to Lorentz force. Magnetospheric shielding enhances this principle by using plasma contained within the magnetic field around an object, substantially increasing the field's ability to deflect radiation, protecting the interior from harmful rays. Often this plasma will be generated from the ship's own fusion generator, or harvested from passing solar winds. Unlike its technological predecessor, magnetospheric shielding does not require the installation of large bulky layers to function, instead multiple magnetic field generators are installed within the ship's structure and activated together to generate a magnetic field that encompasses the entire craft. Plasma is then released from vents dotted around the ship's hull that is "captured" and drawn into the field until shut down. Magnetospheric shielding can interfere with long-range communications and sensors, as well as damaging physical objects that pass through it. Therefore, the shield is more often left in a "semi-active" state where the magnetic field is still online, but with plasma being released only when harmful radiation is detected on course for the ship or space station. Unfortunately, Magnetospheric shielding cannot protect against uncharged particles, such as neutron radiation, requiring a minimal level of physical shielding to maintain crew safety. Colonies are large enough to easily incorporate radiation shielding without issue, making Magnetospheric shielding largely redundant for them. However, some areas such as docking bays and sensor arrays may be outfitted with additional protection due to their more sensitive functions. Core Components ;*Magnetic Field Generator :The shield requires an active magnetic field that entirely surrounds the craft or station, deflecting charged radiation away. ;*Plasma Discharge System :Almost all spacecraft are capable of venting small amounts of plasma to be drawn into the field to enhance its protective abilities. This plasma is held in place around the ship until the magnetic field is disabled, at which point the plasma dissipates. Notes & Trivia *Magnetospheric Shielding is based on the actual phenomenon and hypothetical shielding of the same principle, however, currently it is unknown how effective such as system will be.